


Dragged back to Hell

by captainandtheswan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Feels, Hell, Lots of Crying, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainandtheswan/pseuds/captainandtheswan
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe are together but what will they do when Lucifer is forced to go back to Hell. How does Lucifer tell her, how will she take it and most importantly how will he say goodbye to the love of his life?





	

For the first time since being condemned to hell, Lucifer Morningstar had found somewhat peace on earth and felt as though he had a real home. As he had learnt over the past year this home wasn't exactly Los Angeles itself but more the people in his life, or rather one person. Even though he started out living the dream as the handsome club owner of Lux nightclub, and that hadn't changed but that wasn't what made him happy anymore. Since meeting the detective and eventually falling in love with her, he'd become vulnerable and capable of stronger human emotions, thus when he was around the detective (once she had accepted his place in her life) Lucifer was able to feel what real happiness was like. 

But then again he was the devil. Even though he had tried to become more than that, especially around the detective, he couldn't escape what he really was. The King of Hell. He knew one day he would have to return, yet the past few years had him hoping he wouldn't have to and that his dad could let him live a life he desired. But of course a year after Lucifers mother had been sent back to hell and not even Amenadiel was there to rule, a certain goddess was constantly looking for ways to escape and thus the damned souls were trying too. Hell was out of control. 

It was his brother that broke the news to him. Of course he didn't take it very well, he'd just found happiness and it was being ripped away from him. 'You can't force me back there' he tried to argue. 'It's not me, it's father who needs you back there.' And Lucifer remembers when he'd gotten shot and was sure he was being sent back to hell, his first thought was to protect Chloe. How was the detective going to feel? 

***

He has no idea how to break the news to her. They'd been dating for just over a year now and they were happy together, Trixie was over the moon as she loved Lucifer and now she saw him almost every day. Chloe knew what he was and had seemed to accept it, she knew the risks of getting involved but she didn't care, devil or not he was still the same Lucifer she fell for in the first place.

He decides to tell her when she's alone, luckily it was detective douches weekend to have Trixie. He knocks on the door and his heart clenches when she opens the door with a smile, the smile she usually has when she sees him. 

"I was wondering when I'd see you today, come on in." 

He walks in behind her making his way to the sofa still unable to think of what to tell her, 'hey detective I'm leaving you because I'm being sent back to hell. I may never see you again, bye!' 

"Lucifer?" She asks.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" He's brought out of his thought process and notices how worried she is.

"Is everything okay? You seem, off."

He takes a deep breath. "Detective, I've got something to tell you, and I'm not sure how you'll take it." 

She takes his hand in hers, "whatever it is, you can tell me." When she does this it reminds him of their first sort of date in Lux after he stood her up, though it didn't go to plan they still remember that day as though it were yesterday.

She looks so perfect and innocent. Hair down and uncombed, barely any makeup on and wearing an oversized sweatshirt and leggings. It's what makes it so hard.

"I-I." He stutters unable to form any words. "I have to go back to Hell."

She just laughs because he can't be serious, this is all some joke and they'll laugh and go about their normal day. Except he's not laughing with her, he looks like crap and is still unable to look her in the eye. That's when she realises he's being deadly serious.

"No." Is all she can say. Then tears start to form as she keeps telling herself "No, no, no. This isn't happening."

"It isn't my choice, if it were, I-" he begins but she cuts him off,

"You what? You'd stay here? If you could you wouldn't be here telling me you were going, so what, you'd want me to come to hell with you? This isn't some Greek mythology crap where I spend 6 months with you and 6 months on earth." Tears have formed and and are falling from her eyes and she's full on crying not bothering to hide it.

"Chloe." And this is what brings him to tears, using her name, on the rare occasion he calls her by her first name it's a life or death situation and he realises he may never see her again.

"Just go." She says as she wipes her eyes. She can't look at him or she'll just be a blubbering mess so she just opens the door and looks the other way before he tries to look at her and tell her 'we'll figure something out' because what can be done? The devil can't control hell from Earth and that's his main job, he's not human though the two of them do sometimes forget and try to live a normal life, but how normal can it be when you're dating the devil? So he walks through the door and she shuts it behind him as she flops down on the ground leaning against the door, letting her emotions out as she sobs for what feels like the next few hours. 

She hates that he makes her vulnerable like this, she never cried like this when she and Dan broke up. 'Because you didn't love him the way you love lucifer," a voice says inside her head. The voice is right, she does love Lucifer in a way she's never loved before, she's well aware that they're soulmates and that she was a blessed child meant to meet lucifer. Of course she's going to be completely heartbroken over the fact she may never see him again.

She cries herself to sleep that night because she can't stand the fact that both Lucifer's being dragged back to hell and that she left it the way she did. But she's too stubborn to go over to Lux and tell him that, and she cries more because what if her stubbornness is the reason that was the last time she ever sees him. The next morning when she wakes up she realises she admits to herself she was a stubborn idiot and calls Lucifer. Thankfully he answers and within the next half an hour he's standing in her living room same as yesterday.

"I'm sorry" they both say at the same time after an awkward silence neither able to figure out what to say.

"Detective you have no reason to be sorry." He tells her. "You should be angry with me."

Chloe just shakes her head, "No, I'm sorry, I over reacted. I get that you're the Lord of hell and all, I knew that when I got into this relationship I accepted it so I can't be mad when you need to be the devil." She takes a breath before asking, "how long until you go back?"

"Amenadiel told me if I don't go willingly within 12 hours, I'll be dragged back at any given moment." He can't look her in the eye, he can't make a flirty joke or a sexual reference because it just doesn't feel right. "But I promise you I will do everything in my power to get back to you one day. I will find a way back to you." 

Despite all the pain, Chloe just smiles, "thinking about it, we've had more time together than some people do. I'm just glad I got to know you before you were forced back. This past year with you has been…incredible and I won't ever forget you."

"You better bloody not forget me," he says a laugh escaping his lips, "I'll find a way back I swear."

Instead of saying anymore, Chloe simply wraps her arms around his waist, tears streaming from her eyes. She closes her eyes as she takes in the scent of his cologne and the warmth from his body trying to make it last forever, making sure she remembers what he smelt like when he's gone. 

He kisses her head as he wraps his arms round her. She fits so perfectly under his chin like two pieces of a puzzle. "I love you." He whispers softly as he kisses her hair holding onto her tightly. Around the detective he becomes softer, more gentle, less like the fearsome 'evil' devil he would before associate himself as. 

She breaks away from his hold and looks in his eyes for the first time since he told her the news. They're both broken by it, the way their eyes long for one another. Lucifer wipes the tears from her eyes and caresses her cheek as she stands on her tiptoes to kiss him. One last time before the ground opens up and sucks him whole. At first it's just a simple kiss, but when she realises this is probably the last kiss they will ever share she snakes her arms around his neck as she pours everything into the kiss. It's fiery and passionate but at the same time raw and emotional as neither want to break it off and admit the truth. In any other circumstance lucifer would pick her up and slam her against the wall or drag her into the bedroom, but not today. 

He thought back to their first kiss, it happened a few days after their failed first date when the detective admitted she had feelings for him and so Lucifer took is as the chance to finally crash his lips to the detectives, something he'd wanted to do for the longest time and to his surprise she kissed him back and their lips were moving together and lucifer swore he could see fireworks after that kiss. 

When they eventually break apart they're both crying.

"I don't have to go back for another 12 hours, we can spend my last few hours together." He tells her.

"I'd rather just say goodbye now than risk losing you before I get the chance." She says through teary eyes.

She tries to stop herself from crying but she can't so she attempts to smile as she tells him. "You were my best friend despite all your weirdness and when I fell in love with you, you have remained my best friend and I think that's why I love you so much because you're my best friend and my soulmate." There's no stopping the tears flowing from her eyes now, if she never sees him again she wants him to know how much she loves him.

"Detective I don't know what to say. You have been my home for the past year and a bit. I don't feel like the devil around you, it's as though you make me a better person just as you said once I make you a better detective." Lucifer isn't good at expressing his emotions mainly because he still doesn't want to believe he's being dragged back to hell and that this is his last moment with the detective. 

All he can think to say is, "I love you Chloe Decker. I always will."

**Author's Note:**

> I know that is such a cruel way to end but there will be a part 2 and {it might} have a happy ending! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
